


in too deep

by SpicyJam



Series: Celebration Giveaway [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), ITS WILD, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stomach Bulge, Top Hunk (Voltron), Topping from the Bottom, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyJam/pseuds/SpicyJam
Summary: He may have passed out, but he’s not exactly sure.





	in too deep

**Author's Note:**

> lightly based off some wonderful art by niffty24 on tumblr which can be found [here!](https://niffty24.tumblr.com/post/164196930061/size-kink-heith-please-maybe-some-tummy-bulge-if)
> 
> send them some love (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
>  
> 
> the title is both a pun and a reference to the song we all know and love because i'm just that type of person

Keith crooned sweet nothings into Hunk’s ear as he fingered himself open with one hand and stroked Hunk’s length with the other. Every so often, his lips strayed too close and rubbed against the shell of his ear, sending chills down Hunk’s spine as he tried to keep still, lest Keith pull his hands away. Again. For probably the millionth time that hour.

He was beyond ready to cum. He wanted to wrap his hands around Keith’s waist and feel how tiny he was compared to him; wanted to hook his legs over his shoulders and plow into him until he could think about nothing but the tight, intense heat that was Keith.

Unfortunately, said Keith had very different plans. He’d gathered up Hunk’s wrists tight and held him down, and Hunk was too aroused to argue about not being able to touch— only allowed to feel and whine for more.

(read more!)

“You okay, big guy?” Keith grinned, all teeth, and his cock must have throbbed or something, because Keith laughed at him. Laughed!

Hunk was about to argue, when Keith climbed across his lap to straddle him, and the head of his cock caught at the very edge of Keith’s pliant hole. “I’m ready for you, Hunk.”

His fingers splayed across Hunk’s stomach, digging into his heft as he lifted himself up to push down upon his length. “Ready?”

“Yes.” Hunk near growled. “Please, Keith, I need you so bad, I—” He was interrupted when Keith pressed down completely, all at once. It was as if space itself erupted in the bedroom, and galaxies had begun to grow and thrive wherever Keith touched him.

He may have passed out, but he’s not exactly sure.

“Hunk.” Keith called to him, pressing his palm against the flat of his stomach. His hips rolled a bit, drawing sharp gasps from them both simultaneously. “You’re so deep.”

He moved his hand away to reveal a small bump, a curve from where Hunk’s dick was literally so deep inside of him that they could see it and—

Oh geez.

Hunk was no longer responsible for his actions. He shifted and sat up, until he’d enveloped Keith fully with his arms before pushing him over onto his back to begin his onslaught.

He was already as deep as he could get up Keith’s ass, but that didn’t stop him from trying to get even deeper with every thrust, nearly pulling out each time. Keith’s legs were spread wide, though they eventually curled around Hunk’s waist and crossed at the ankles to guide him at the pace Keith desired. Which, of course, was fast and rough.

His fingers dug into Hunk’s back as they rode out the passion from their new discovery. He bit where Hunk’s shoulder met his neck, before running his tongue across the subsequent teeth marks.

He’d always felt small around Hunk. Something he’d noticed early on in their relationship. At first, it had made him just a tad uncomfortable, but now… Feeling nothing but Hunk in his entirety, no matter which way his hands strayed? It was like finding nirvana.

“Cum in me.” He heard himself say, and he just knew he’d feel embarrassed after the fact. But right now, he wanted nothing more than to feel Hunk’s thick cock, stretching him in places he’d never been able to reach himself, marking him with his completion.

Hunk mumbled something at that, lost to the sound of their heavy breathing and the slap of their hips meeting over and over again, but he seemed to have agreed with Keith’s sentiment because his pace soon faltered, and his fingers wrapped around Keith’s length to stroke him to orgasm before he found his own.

His back arched off the bed, legs tightening around Hunk until he was sure they’d leave bruises as he came all across his own stomach. Which, of course, was soon smeared against Hunk’s as he lifted Keith once more.

His arms wrapped around Hunk’s shoulders as he rode out his high, eyes rolling back as his over sensitized nerves went into overdrive while Hunk thrust a few more dozen times before he dug his fingers into Keith’s thighs. He was pulled so flush against Hunk’s body he was sure they would merge into one as he felt Hunk cum hard into him, gasping at the heat that warmed the pit of his belly.

—

Somehow, they ended up closer to their first position than their last, with Keith splayed across Hunk’s belly as they tried to catch their breath. Though their cocks had both grown soft shortly after their climaxes, Hunk’s was still a heavy presence in Keith’s behind.

“You okay?” Hunk asked after he’d caught his breath and calmed his heart rate, idly running his hands up and down Keith’s sides, hands dwarfing him whenever he ran his fingers across the small of his back. “I… went a little wild back there.”

Keith stretched out like a lazy cat, wincing slightly at the slight twinge in his thighs. “I’m good. You did great.”

They kissed in that sickeningly sweet way they always did when they were alone, gentle and soft.

“I look forward to next time.”

An aroused throb went through Hunk’s dick, and that wicked grin of Keith’s grew across his face again. Maybe next time was sooner than he thought.  

**Author's Note:**

> this was the first fic i wrote for the celebration i was doing and it was also the shortest which is Tragic


End file.
